


Snambers

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Relationships, F/M, Hurt, Implied Switching, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sex, Slash, Smut, Top Severus Snape, no body swap, no metamorphmagus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: On the night of Remus and Tonks' engagement party, both, Snape and Tonks discover a secret that Remus hadsbeen holding for yearsA secret that could destroy everything for him.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Snambers

**Author's Note:**

> I own HP merch, that is it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me the motivation to write. Each one is appreciated.

In the library, Snape's palms spread wide flat against the tapestry of the Black family, either side of Lupins' head. His eyes tightly shut, chin tucked into his chest, hair hung around his face, and his breathing laboured.

Lupin's fingers wrapped around his and Snape's cock, pumping fast, both dripped pre-cum. Lupin's eyes hooded gazing at the man in front of him. A different man than what others knew. A man that, Lupin would guess, very few people have ever met. A man in a moment of pure bliss that the lines in his forehead vanished. A man where noises of desire, not malice, flowed out of his lips. Though dare he ever verbally acknowledges this or this thing they had would be over.

He doesn't know when the attraction with Snape started. He avoided Snape wherever possible, except when he collected his potions when he was teaching at Hogwarts. But then one day, not long after Lupin had left teaching, Snape had him cornered after an order meeting, in the very same room they are in now, grilling him over his incompetence. Snape's smooth, velvet voice sent shivers down his spine and a spasm in his pants. Then in a moment of pure madness, Lupin's hands gripped either side of Snape's head, holding it still, and he kissed him hard (also shutting Snape up, so win-win for Lupin). He tried to stay away from the Slytherin after that. But, like an addict needing drugs, he always went back, at least three or four times a month.

Lupin's rolled his thumb over the tip of their dripping cocks, when Snape bucked his hip and muttered some incoherent words.

Both men were now thrusting their hips in Lupin's firm grip, cocks sliding against each other. It wasn't long before Snape threw his head back and came with a silent scream. Like a bullet from a gun, Snapes pearly white cum spurt out over Lupins hand and up to his jumper. The sight of Snape's face as he was cumming, so relaxed, so vulnerable and open, was enough to send Lupin over the edge.

After the men smoothed out their clothes and set their hair right, Snape turned to face the werewolf, 'Is miss Tonks _still_ trying to court you?' Snape said, his voice deep - his face had transformed back to its cold, hard look, a look that would shut up a class on sight.

Remus stilled for half a second he didn't want to talk about her.

Remus gave a stiff nod.

Three months later:

Tonks held her champagne glass and a toothy grin on her face; crowded by Molly, Hermione, and Ginny all wanting to have a look. The room decorated with 'Congratulations Remus and Tonks' spread over the back wall behind the long rectangular table.

'Show us, come on' Molly said impatiently and suddenly caught Tonks left hand, making champagne slosh over her glass at the sudden jerk.

'Oh, Tonks. It's beautiful.' Molly smiled at the modest ring that sparkled crystal. 'Congratulations,' said Molly, who then pulled her in for a hug.

The men all gathered around the long, oak table with a tumbler of whiskey (butterbeer for the teens) mocking about Remus being under the ball and chain now, and the women conversed about the wedding; who will be a bridesmaid and best man. But Tonks informed them that, like their relationship, it was going to be quiet and low key, just her, Remus and a couple of witnesses. Not many people knew of their relationship, Molly and Arthur, Sirius And Albus that was about it. People knew she was interested in him, but that was about it. So when she announced their engagement the other day, it came as a shock to a few. 

Tonks glanced over at the men and exchanged a warm smile with Remus.

'It appears,' came a cold, familiar voice from the door, 'that I have interrupted.' The decorated room fell quiet, and all eyes turned to the tall, man in black.

'Severus,' Arthur, who was on his fifth drink, sang, joyfully, 'please, come and join us for a celebratory drink.' Then proudly clapped his hand around Remus' shoulder. Sirius shot Arthur a scornful look and Remus' warm smile faded promptly.

Severus scanned the room, his eyes lingered a few seconds longer on the banner and then on Remus, who now examined the floor with great interest, his thumb nervously flicked the rim of his glass. Tonks' eyes thinned ever so slightly as they locked on Remus, he looked, pale and sick.

'I would rather shit in my hands and clap,' Snape replied flatly bringing Tonks out of her thoughts. The twins smothered a laugh.

'SEVERUS! Language.'

'I am here to deliver a message to Potter,' the Slytherin said, ignoring Molly's disapproval of him swearing, and Harry shot him a look of deep loathing. Harry, with a sceptical look at Sirius, slowly raised from his chair and stepped towards the door. Sirius followed briskly behind Harry.

Her eyes still on Remus; he slumped back in his chair, his free hand cupped the back of his neck as he rolled his head and then downed the last of his drink. She scanned him carefully when his eyes caught hers; he grinned wide, rose, strolled towards her and embraced her into a welcoming hug, which she returned.

Sirius and Harry rejoined the room, a few moments later, Harry looking most displeased, he slumped in his chair arms crossed tightly across his chest.

'I'm just going to the loo,' Remus whispered in her ear above the noise of chatter. 'Too much to drink.' kissed her on the cheek and left.

After several minutes, Tonks wanted to find new fiancé, to make sure he was fine, he did look ill.

Like a bee to seeking out nectar, she searched (starting with the bathroom on the first floor, as that's where he said he would be.) She searched the first floor, the second floor, and when she got to the third floor, she heard him. In the Libary, with someone else. She tiptoed up to the door that was ajar she could make out Remus back through the gap, with - with Snape and he had hold of his arm.

'Get your flea-ridden hands off me!' spat Snape with such animosity it would make a seventh-year wet themselves. Snape yanked his arm from Lupin's grip. Tonks scowled deeply.

'Severus, stop!' Remus begged.

Snape strode over to the fireplace in the middle of the only wall not covered floor to ceiling in books, the wall painted with the Black family tapestry, he took a harsh pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fire that turned blazing emerald green.

'Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts.'

'Wait!'

It all occurred so fast. Lupin took hold of Snape's arm spun him around and pushed him into the wall so hard Snape's head bounced of the wall. 

_No one dared touch Snape like that, least of all Remus, it's suicidal. What was he thinking?_

But then something happened that shocked her further.

Lupin pinned Snape with both arms clutching his biceps, and then the world stopped. Everything happened in slow motion, with her hand over her mouth, eyebrows high, she froze to the spot as Tonks watched her fiancé put his lips to another - Not just another, but a man, to SNAPE. 

He kissed him desperately, moved in closer to Slytherin; so his body was almost flush against Snape's and a hand started to travel south.

A lump formed in her throat, her eyes burned, and her ears banged.

_This can't be happening._

She felt like she was going to throw up.

Just as Remus' palm rubbed Snape's groin, Snape twisted his mouth to the side and shoved the werewolf off him.

'Please, Severus. I... I want you. I _need_ you.' His voice low. Snape snorted in anger.

'Tell me,' Snape said, severely, 'how long have you been screwing Tonks?'

Remus opened his mouth then closed it again before he spoke.

'You _knew'_ he started, sounding disappointed _,_ 'that we could never be in a proper - '

'You think,' Snape cut in sharply, 'I wanted a relationship with _YOU_.' Snape almost laughed.

'To walk down the street hand in hand?' His tone was mocking and cruel.

'Don't make me laugh! There is no _WE_.'

'I care not that you are with Tonks.' He continued darkly.

'However, I do care, and I am sure she would agree, that we fuck whilst you are fucking someone else! You can not have your cake and eat it.' Snape sneered and bared his teeth at Remus.

Snape looked at Remus (who was looking at the floor) for a moment, then leaned in close to the Gryffindors face, he placed one long finger under his chin and tilted his head, so they were eye to eye, and, for another time-stopping moment, she thought he was going to contradict his words and kiss him. Tonks took in a sharp breath and held it. But then he roughly clutched his face, fingers and thumb either side of his mouth.

'You are a desperate, pathetic fool. And a fucking coward,' Snape said with venomous spite. 'Tonks deserves better than someone like you!' He said and shoved his face to the side and scoffed and made to leave.

'I'm sorry!' Remus called out when Snape was near the fire.

Snape paused, slowly turned and raised an eyebrow. 'You are sorry? No, Lupin. You are sorry that you got caught. You really are stupid, aren't you.'

Remus was silent.

Snape set off through the floo without a second glance back. Remus stood there motionless with his head hung; she hoped it was in disgrace.

Tonks then tasted salt in the corner of her mouth. She didn't notice that hot tears had streamed down her face. She hurriedly wiped her face and set off the nearest bathroom. Tonks stared into the bathroom mirror, her eyes puffy and cheeks wet and her tummy rolling.

Sometime later, she didn't know how long, could have been ten minutes, could have been an hour, she heard a tentative knock on the bathroom door.

'Tonks, are you in there, love?' Came the calm muffled voice of Remus.

She cleared her throat, 'Yes, sorry, I'll be out in a moment.' she called back.

'OK.'

A few minutes later, she walked back to the party, planted a smile on her face and continued.

'Are you OK?' Remus asked, his voice stead. He took hold of her hand as if he didn't have that same hand on Snape's cock shortly before like it never happened. It took all her will power not to pull her hand away.

'I'm fine.' She said with a forced smiled, but her insides were screaming. 'Champagne got to my head, that's all.'

She stood there quietly watching everyone celebrate; she cast a sideways glance at Remus, who was listening (with not much interest) to something Sirius was saying.

She despised Remus right now, but she was so in love with him, she felt so confused she didn't have a clue what to do.

_What does Snape give him that I don't?_

She quickly blinked away tears she could feel forming.

Her head swam with words that exchanged between the two men, and her head was now pounding.

'I'm sorry everyone,' she called loudly, so everyone heard her. 'I a massive headache, too much champagne,' she giggled. 'I'm going to retire for the night. My apologies.' Everyone came and congratulated her again and said their farewells.

'Do you want me to take you to bed?' Remus asked lovingly.

'NO,' she replied sharply. 'I mean, I'll be fine. You stay with the guests and let them all out when needed.'

She strolled up to the room that she and Remus shared at Grimmauld Place. The noise of the party faded with each step she took then she walked into the quietness of just her and her mind, a dangerous place to be.

For the first time in a long time, Tonks cried herself to sleep.

....

The next day Tonks went to Spinners End to talk to Snape.

'Miss Tonks. What brings you to my door?' Snape said, sounding uninterested.

'I need to speak with you, Snape.' She said quietly.

'Obviously.' His voice oozing sarcasm. Tonks glared. When she didn't respond, he rolled his eyes, let out a loud huff of annoyance and stepped aside, giving an ironic bow signalling her inside.

'It was very foolish of you to come here, Tonks. With the Death Eaters that have recently escaped.' Snape told her as he followed her into the living room.

Tonks spun on her heels and drew her wand so fast Snape wouldn't have stood a chance if she were to cast Avada Kedavra. Snape rose her a challenging brow.

'Not here for afternoon tea and gossip then I see?' Snape said matter-of-factly, clearly not threatened by the witch.

'You have been fucking my fiance!' Tonks said, her face reddening with anger.

'Ah.' 

Tonks sent a hex, but Snape repelled it with a lazy flick of his wand.

After a few minutes of Tonks sending hexes and Snape deflecting them easily, she collapsed in the armchair behind her in defeat, put her face in her hands and cried.

Snape had never felt more awkward. He does not do comfort, he isn't the comforting type. So he did the only thing he knew, what everyone does (apparently), 'Do you want a cup of tea?' he said carefully.

Her head snapped shot up and shot him a death glare.

'I take that as a no.' 

Snape sat in his chair, one leg over the other, elbows on the sides and his fingers steepled, and waited for the witch to stop crying. What felt like forever, she eventually stopped crying.

'In my defence,' Snape said, 'I did not know that you were involved, until yesterday. I knew you were after him, but that was it.'

Tonks let out a loud snort of disbelief; even though she knew it was true, she heard it with her ears just yesterday.

'Why?' she chocked out.

Snape shrugged. Seeing the woman frown further, he rolled his eyes and sat up straighter.

'What answer do you want? The diplomatic answer, or the truth?'

Tonks thought for a moment. 'Just tell me,' she whispered.

'Fine. It started after Lupin left teaching at Hogwarts, after an Order meeting to be precise. Lupin would get restless in the week upcoming of the full moon. I gave him potions during his time at Hogwarts. Lupin said that he would take the potion, and wank himself dry, though it did nothing to help. So, he wanted me to help him 'get it out of his system.' To bring him to his knees.' Snape paused. 'He wanted it hard and rough, and I gave it to him.' Snape said unconcerned.

Tonks closed her eyes, turned her face away, and wished she never asked. Tonks sat in the old shabby chair and blew out a long slow breath.

'I don't understand. Remus has always been fine that week before the full moon. He would go to a Muggle pub, have a few hours - ' She paused for a long minute, 'Oh. I'm such a fool.' Her face landed in her hands 'Snambers,' she mumbled. Then looked up at Snape her eyes bright and watery. 'Snambers was the name of the pub, a weird name I thought. That was you - Snape's chambers.' 

Snape barely nodded, and she turned red in embarrassment.

'And it only ever happened in that week?' Her voice was thick.

'Usually,' Snape replied, sounding like he was now getting bored. 'Sometimes he would come to me at random times during the month.'

'Why would he still come to you when he had me?' 

'I can only speculate that he did not want to ask you to do the things, did not want to be so rough. Too ashamed that he wanted these things.'

'And what do you get out of all of this? You _hate_ him.' She said bitterly.

'Me? I get a tight piece of arse.' Snape said bluntly with a slight smirk in the corner of his lips.

Tonks sprang from her chair and made to move.

'Stay away from my fiance!' she glared at him.

'I do not fuck other peoples partners, Tonks.' He replied. 'Unless, of course,' he added wickedly, 'they are willing to partake,' he ogled, where she snorted in disgust and left.

...

Two full moons had passed since Tonks had visited Snape. The week before the full moon, and her tummy twisted in anxiety both times. Remus was restless, he hardly slept for three nights, and was grouchy nearly all week. She was woken up in the middle of the night a few times to him furiously wanking; each time she offered to help him out, but Remus declined. Eventually, he went to another other room - not to disturb her.

Tonks had asked him if she could get him anything to help, and he spat back that she can't help him. She can't give him what he needed.

'I haven't seen Remus this restless before the full moon since we were at Hogwarts. What has happened for it to start now?' Sirius mentioned Tonks in the first full moon.

On the third full moon ( two nights before the moon to be exact) they had an order meeting, and Snape visited Grimmauld Place. Remus hardly took his sights off Snape, a hungry look in his eyes; as though he hadn't eaten for days and now confronted with an all you can eat buffet and didn't know where to start. Snape, however, stood in the corner, by the door and ignored Remus completely.

Tonk's knew what she had to do. She had been putting it off, hoping it would get better, that she could find a way to help him. Her stomach twisted in discomfort at the thought.

At the end of the meeting, Snape left swiftly.

.

Snape opened the front door, stepped over the threshold and apparated, but just as he apparated, he felt a small hand grip hold of his arm.

Snape landed in London, just outside the Leakey Cauldron with Tonks on his arm.

'Tonks! You idiot girl. Do you know how dangerous that is?' He lectured to the woman who was regaining her balance.

'Yes, well, if you stopped when I called you I wouldn't have had to resort to that.' She snapped back at him.

'What do you want?' Snape asked.

It's now or never. Tonks had to suck up her feelings and just do this.

'Can we talk somewhere more private?'

'I have things to do, Tonks. I do not have time for this, so either go or talk and walk.'

Tonks flushed, and Snape stepped towards the pub.

'Snape, I need your help.' She said.

It was killing her to have to come to Snape, but she hated seeing Remus like he was, and she felt she had no other options.

'Remus needs your help!' She called, and Snape froze.

'And why,' Snape drawled, 'Should I help him?'

'Be..because he _needs_ you, Snape. He can't cope.' And if she was honest, she couldn't cope.

The two walked into the old pub, ordered a drink, and inhabited a booth in the back when Tonks told him about how he has been the couple of moons.

'So let me get this straight, you are giving us permission to have sex?'

Tonks looked down at her finished drink and slowly nodded.

'But there will rules.' Tonks looked up. 'Only in the week pre the full moon do I give my consent.' Snape nodded. 'You will use protection.' Snape gave eye roll, as if they never did that anyway. 'And I will be present.' Snape rose both eyebrows high.

'Well, not necessarily in the same room. I will bring Remus so you can - sort him out, let's say, and I'll wait. How long does it usually take?'

Snape gave a twisted smile, 'Well, when does he usually leave and get back from the 'pub'?' Snape said with a hint of humour.

'He leaves about eightish and I... I don't know. I am usually asleep, so sometime after ten, sometimes eleven.'

'Then that answers your question.'

'So, will you help?'

Snape took his time to answer, so long, in fact, Tonks thought he would say no, and she had just made a fool of herself in vain.

'Fine. Come to mine tonight at eight. Hogwarts. I will open my Floo up to you.' Snape said, stood and left the witch behind.

...

'Tonks, I _don't_ want to go to _another_ meeting!' Remus growled.

'We have too, Remus.' She gave a nervous smile and downed the rest of her wine.

'FINE. But I am only staying for as long as required then I'm gone. And stop drinking, that is your second, it's not wise to go to a meeting drunk.'

'Agreed. You go and fetch your coat, and I'll get the Floo ready.' Remus strode of out the library in a huff.

'Ready?' Tonk said when he came back. Remus gave a frowned nod. 'Let's go.'

...

The couple straightened as they stepped out of the grate and Lupins mouth fell when he saw Snape sitting opposite them in his highback armchair, with a glass of blood-red wine. He wore a white, crisp shirt, rolled up to his elbow and tailored black trousers and Tonks noticed that he had freshly shaved. Tonk had to, begrudgingly, admit that he didn't look that bad.

'I... I don't understand,' he turned to Tonks face crimson. 'Why are we here?'

'Snambers has reopened,' she said with a weak smile and a big swallow.

If Remus didn't look confused before, he definitely did now.

'H... How did -' His eyes held confusion and anticipation.

'Lupin,' came the smooth velvet voice of Snape. Remus turned to look at him instantly.

'Go to my room,' he said softly, but he still managed to have power in the tone. 

Remus started to stutter. 'B...b...but..'

'Go to my room.' Snape repeated tone unchanged.

Remus looked back to tonks who gave a small nod. He started to walk towards one of two possible doors in the room. She would guess they were the exit, bedroom.

After Remus closed the door with a soft click, Snape's head turned back to the witch stood there looking awkward.

'There is a wireless radio or books for you to keep yourself occupied. The kitchenette is just over there,' Snape pointed with his glass to the other side of the room, 'or call a house-elf if you want anything. Help yourself to wine.'

'Thank you.' Tonks whispered whilst she looked at the floor, her heart thumping so fast she felt it would explode.

Snape set his glass aside and pushed himself out of his chair and 

'This is your last opportunity to object, Nymphadora.' But Tonks didn't reply. 'Oh, And I do not put silencing charms on my room. I will not adjust for someone who voluntary stays.'

 _Of course, you won't you wanker._ She thought.

'I will leave the Floo open if you wish to leave.' When she didn't respond, he left through the same door that Remus just went through.

.

Tonks slumped down into the nearest chair. She had never been into Snape's chambers before, why would she? The room was spacious and, as she would imagine, lots of books. The fire was blazing and comforting, above the fire laid a large clock that currently said ten minutes past eight. She walked over to the bookshelf, to find something to keep her mind from going into overdrive and thinking all sort of things. She found a row books from an old wizard named Shakespear so took one and sat back down and opened it.

There were at least thirty minutes of torturous silence; she wondered what was happening behind that door. Tonks' fingers trembled slightly, and she had read the same page at least three times when she heard the first noise. Remus, _that was_ definitely _Remus,_ grunt.

Her tummy coiled at the sound. Confirmation that they are actually doing it. She quickly stood and walked tot he small kitchen in search of wine, which she found on the unit with a fresh glass and poured herself a large unit.

She settled back on in the surprisingly comfortable chair, she took a large mouthful of wine and continued with the book.

Over the next five minutes, the grunts became louder and closer together; and she could now hear the headboard banging on the wall, in unison with the grunts. She tried to block out the noises, she tried to concentrate on this book, but she found it hard to do.

That continued for what felt like hours but going by the clock, it was only ten minutes. The hits from the headboard grew harder and faster. And Remus' grunts were turning into growls of curse words.

Tonks hated herself right now. Hated that she agreed to this. Hated that she couldn't give Remus this. Hated that she felt like a failure of a fiance. Hated that she felt flutters in her abdomen at the noises that came from behind that door. Hated that her thighs were squirming. She hated that she felt like a pervert right now. Yes, Tonks _hated_ herself right now.

Tonks heard a loud, long cry of cursings, followed by a few more hard bangs of the headboard. And then there was nothing - not a sound.

Ten minutes later, Snape opened the door to his bedroom and walked out, as if Tonks wasn't even there. Tonks instinctively looked up from the book that rested on her lap and chocked on air.

'Oh my god. You're naked!' Tonks shrieked, and the book fell off her lap. She noticed right away that his lips had bruised and his torso marked with scrapes, kisses, and light bite marks; with his skin so white, it stood out like a sore thumb.

Snape casually strolled over to the tiny kitchen, his marked skin all exposed. His generous, flaccid cock hung free. Her eyes followed him intently, and she swiftly became very hot and bothered.

'Exceptional observation skills, Tonks.' he said, coolly, when he got to the kitchen. 'Close your mouth. You are not a cod.'

She snapped her mouth shut and frowned slightly.

He reached for something, and her head angled slightly, as she observed him. With Snape's back to her, she got a picture of his firm, round arse, his long pale legs, lightly brushed with dark hair. His shoulders were broader than she thought, and his back - his back was red. She realised that they were fingernail marks down his back, and she gasped lightly.

When he turned to go back to the bedroom, he held two glasses, one containing a purple liquid and one a clear liquid.

'What -' She cleared her dry throat. 'What are they for?' She nodded to the glasses before Snape before got to the bedroom 

'This one,' he stopped and raised the purple one, 'This is a mixture of energy and stamina regaining potion, my creation.'

Tonks nodded.

'And that one?' She asked and pointed at the clear glass.

'This one?' Snape smirked. 'It is a Dissetante potion.'

Tonks looked puzzled. Snape rolled his eyes heavily.

'It is water, you twit.'

Snape turned and walked through the door and closed it. 

...

Roughly another hour or so later, after all the grunts, moans, groans, profanities had died, both men left the room and looked just as they had when they entered. It was as though they had gone behind the door to talk about something for a few seconds.

Remus walked over to Tonks with a comfortable face and a smile. His eyes showed all the gratefulness that he couldn't currently say.

'If you need my aid next month, owl.' Snape said simply.

Tonks nodded her thanks, and they left - Remus glanced over his shoulder at Snape just before they entered the fire. That night Remus slept like a knocked out troll. When he woke the following morning, he passionately kissed his fiancé, and Remus made love to her until he cried out her name as he climaxed deep inside her, and Tonks' legs would not support her. She remembered that some of the best sex they ever had was the morning after when he got back from 'Snambers.'

...

This cycle continued; each week pre the full moon they would both go to Snape's about twice in that week, sometimes three. Tonks found that she was now looking forward to these visits.

At the forth full moon, she built up the courage to ask Snape if she can sit in and watch. And found that she enjoyed a bit of voyeurism. She relished the view of Remus' wrists bound together behind his back by Snape's grip, his other hand flat between Remus' shoulders holding him down to the bed, as Snape fucked him into the mattress. Of Remus' cock in Snape's hot, willing mouth as he sucked him deep. Of the look of euphoria on Remus' face as he sank his cock into Snape's tight heat. Of Snape holding Remus' head as he thrust in his mouth until he came. It all left her wet and wanting.

When the sixth full moon arrived she gave in to her urges and started to masturbate; unbothered that it was in front of the two men who could (and did) watch her.

After the seventh full moon, she asked Remus a question that had been festering deep inside her since, well, since the engagement party really, but she managed to bury it until it resurfaced thee moons ago. She asked Remus if he was in love with Severus (as well as her). Remus, after he went on a five-minute protest of how she is the only one for him, finally admitted that did he love Snape, though, in a different way to how Remus loves her, that he couldn't explain it.

At the tenth full moon, (and, coincidently, the anniversary of her engagement party) Tonks found herself joining in with the two men. Snape hiked Remus' thighs up, and he buried his cock deep and started fucking him vigorously. She kneeled above Remus rested her palms on his chest, and he ate her out until Tonks screamed; screams that were swallowed by Snape as he leaned forwards and kissed her... If she were able to open her eyes through her explosive orgasm, they would have gone very wide in shock, and her brows would have risen high up her forehead at the unexpected contact from the Slytherin, but instead, she kissed him back.

She knew there was a problem when she mentioned one time about going when it was not a pre moon week. It had developed into something more. Something serious.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to end this story at  
> 'I'm fine.' She said with a forced smiled, but her insides were screaming. 'Champagne got to my head, that's all.'  
> but for some reason, my fingers continued typing.
> 
> Dissetante - Italian for thirst-quenching.


End file.
